Harry Potter et la Guilde des Orfèvres
by Orora1
Summary: Harry Potter, aidé par ses amis et toute l'école de Poudlard, a triomphé de Lord Voldemort. La reconstruction de la célèbre école commence. Mais Lys doit reprendre le combat lorsque des animaux précieux forgés jadis par sept Orfèvres attaque l'école, certains guidés par leur maître vers un destin maléfique. Dans sa quête pour les retrouver, Lys changera du tout au tout.


Un hibou cogna fortement la fenêtre, faisant sursauter Lys qui était jusque-là plongée dans un livre de son père. Arkéonph se réveilla brutalement et lança un regard noir à la vitre où le messager était écrasé, une lettre dans le bec. La jeune fille referma brusquement son récit en marmonnant un juron. Quand elle ouvrit la fenêtre l'oiseau tomba à ses pieds, assommé par le choc. La jeune brune poussa le battant en rallant. - _Accio lettre_, murmura la sorcière sans même sortir sa baguette. L'enveloppe vola jusqu'à elle. L'adolescente prit une poignée de croquettes posées dans un petit saladier sur la table, et la lança à l'animal juste conscient. Elle claqua l'ouverture faisant sursauter de nouveau son pauvre reptile engourdi. Lys se rassit, ouvrit la lettre et lança l'enveloppe sur la table basse. - C'est qui ? rouspéta l'animal lové.

- Ça vient de Poudlard.

- Ils disent quoi ? continua le serpent en se glissant hors du panier.

Il monta sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse qui commença la lecture:

_Salut Lys ! _

_Comment vas-tu ? _

_À l'école ça ne va pas fort, tout le monde fait une mine sombre et on essaie tant bien que mal de réparer les bâtiments. _

_On espère que ça se passe bien pour toi. _

_Ton père est toujours aux soins des médecins sorciers, _

_mais petit conseil: _

_pour une fois poste-toi près de ta siphalène, ce soir._

_On te salue tous_

_Les élèves de Poudlard._

Lys soupira et jeta la lettre sur un tas de papier à droite d'elle.

- Tu devrais leur répondre, avança Arkéonph.

La jeune fille replongea dans sa lecture. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle voyait tout en noir et ne souhaitait plus rien faire à part lire. D'après Arkéonph, elle voulait s'évader et oublier que son père était dans un état désastreux.

Minuit sonnait lorsque la siphalène s'alluma faisant sursauter le serpent. L'animal se redressa et attendit quelques secondes que ses pupilles verticales s'habituent à la lumière de l'objet. La siphalène en forme de soucoupe permettait de parler à une personne éloignée

Le serpent ondula jusqu'à l'objet. L'appelant était représenté en hologramme au-dessus de la soucoupe. Il s'agissait du professeur McGonagall.

- Minerva, salua Arkéonph avec courtoisie.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Arkéonph, lui répondit la sorcière au chapeau noir, où est donc Lys ? Je croyais que les enfants l'avaient prévenue dans la lettre.

Le serpent parut un peu gêné et pointa le tas de courrier de la tête.

- Je vois, continua la vieille femme.

- Je vais vous la chercher, termina le reptile grognon.

La jeune fille vint en maugréant.

- Bonsoir Lys, excusez-moi de vous avoir réveillée, salua l'adulte.

- Bonsoir Professeur, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix blasée, ne vous excusez pas, je ne dormais pas.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en pleine forme pourtant.

- Rien de grave, coupa la jeune fille brusquement. Que voulez-vous me dire ?

- Votre père vient de sortir du comas, répondit la magicienne.

La siphalène s'éteignit, replongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Le jour se leva sur la maison. Arkéonph n'avait pas dormi, trop ennuyé par les émotions de sa maîtresse. La jeune fille était habillée, coiffée et suivie de ses valises. Elle siffla doucement et son serpent rampa jusqu'à elle, monta à son cou et s'y enroula. Lys ouvrit la porte et un taxi arriva aussitôt. Le serpent haussa un sourcil.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours Lys Rogue, remarqua-t-il.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire et transporta magiquement ses valises dans le coffre du véhicule. Elle monta à l'arrière et indiqua au chauffeur de se diriger vers l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Le voyage fut silencieux. Arkéonph était soulagé de voir l'adolescente sortir enfin de chez elle. Cette dernière se perdait dans ses pensées repassant dans son esprit tous ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Après quelques heures de route, la voiture s'arrêta dans la cour du château. La jeune fille descendit et d'un claquement de doigts, ouvrit le coffre et posa ses valises à terre. Les portières de son taxi se refermèrent brusquement et le véhicule s'envola loin de l'école.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le bâtiment. Il était midi, les élèves devaient manger dans la grande salle à cette heure-ci. Lys respira un grand coup et pénétra dans Poudlard, ses valises derrière elle. Elle poussa les deux immenses battants. Tous les élèves mangeaient dans un silence déconcertant: pas une parole, pas un rire. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Lys. Les professeurs se redressèrent.

- Vous vous êtes donc décidée, commenta le professeur McGonagall heureuse de la revoir..

- Ne reste pas debout Lys, appela Hagrid, viens manger, tu es toute maigre.

Il y eut un rire général inattendu soulignant la remarque franche et vraie du géant: Lys n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps. Elle ne prenait qu'un morceau de pain à chaque repas, elle n'avait plus le goût de vivre. Mais depuis sa discussion avec le professeur, la veille, Lys était un peu moins sinistre.

La jeune brune salua de loin Harry et ses amis et rejoignit sa place à la table des Serpentards.

À la fin du repas qu'elle trouva interminable, les élèves s'en allèrent laissant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Lys avec les professeurs. Minerva conduisit les jeunes gens vers l'in-firmerie. Lys pendant le trajet se questionna. Et si son père avait changé ? Et si il n'était plus le même ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la porte souhaitée et Lys s'approcha du professeur McGonagall.

- Allez-y, lui conseilla la vieille femme.

Lys prit la main d'Harry. Arkéonph descendit du corps de sa maîtresse et s'enroula autour du bras du sorcier en râlant. La jeune fille inspira profondément et entra, inquiète. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son père allongé, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne semblait pas trop mal, il avait toujours eu une capacité éton-nante pour soigner ses blessures. Malheureusement, même lui ne savait pas refermer les blessures du cœur, celles qui ne se voient pas mais qui font mal, très mal. Lys pensait que personne ne pouvait soigner ces blessures là.

La jeune fille marcha doucement vers le blessé. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Son visage était coupé à quelques endroits, mais ce qui l'effraya le plus fut l'énorme morsure à son cou. Lys avait longtemps étudié les serpent et connaissait toutes les blessures et leur gravité. Un sorcier ordinaire n'aurait eu aucune chance de survivre à cette morsure. L'adolescente brûla d'une colère noire: Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, avait causé cette entaille, la jeune brune eut envie de tuer à nouveau ce serpent que Neville avait détruit lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. La vision du sorcier coupant la tête du serpent revint à l'esprit de la jeune fille et l'apaisa un peu.

Lys attendait, silencieuse, en évitant de poser les yeux sur l'horrible cicatrice de la morsure. Après quelques minutes de silence, Severus pris sa main et fronça les sourcils.

- C'était trop vous demander de répondre aux lettres ! explosa le blessé.

Lys ne bougea pas, elle savait qu'elle devait se taire. Que dans ces moments là, personne ne pouvait calmer son père, il fallait que sa colère explose.

- Vous étiez deux et aucun de vous n'a pu donner de nouvelles ! Certains croyaient même que vous étiez morts !

Lys ferma les yeux, à cet instant son père lui faisait peur. Elle voulait être brave mais aujourd'hui elle n'en avait pas la force, elle pouvait juste retenir ses larmes.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Mademoiselle préférait se balader dans le monde moldu plutôt que de rester en sécurité à Poudlard ? continua-t-il sur le même ton. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Il serra plus fort la main de son enfant et plongea son regard noir dans les yeux émeraudes de Lys.

- Tu…commença-t-il.

La jeune fille le coupa en dégageant sa main. Elle partit sans se retourner, claqua la porte derrière elle et fonça vers l'extérieur sans prêter attention aux regards incrédules. Lys courut jusqu'à la forêt où elle s'arrêta. Elle s'assit sur un rocher au bord d'un petit lac et lança un gros caillou de toutes ses forces dans la nappe d'eau. La pierre pénétra dans la masse translucide en un gros bruit. La jeune fille enfouit sa tête entre ses mains pour laisser échapper ses larmes.

Hagrid parlait avec Harry, Hermione et Ron des exploits de son hippogriffe lorsqu'il vit passer Lys. Elle se dirigeait vers la forêt et ses yeux était remplis de tristesse et de peur. Harry voulut suivre la jeune brune quand le géant posa une main sur son épaule.

- Laisse-la tranquille, lui expliqua-t-il. Elle veut être seule.

Le garçon pointa son regard vers la forêt où Lys venait de disparaître.

- Je vous laisse les mômes. J'ai un petit truc à faire.

Hagrid partit, abandonnant les trois adolescents et remonta au château. Il trouva le professeur McGonagall et lui expliqua l'attitude de Lys. Elle obliqua vers l'infirmerie.

- Vous croyez pas qu'on devrait les laisser tranquilles ? demanda le géant.

Minerva ne répondit pas. Elle ne toqua pas et rentra dans la pièce d'un pas long et assuré. Le professeur blessé leva la tête vers sa collègue du fond de son lit.

- Arrêterez-vous un jour de tout faire de travers ? demanda la vieille femme en colère.

- Depuis quand remettez-vous en cause mon éducation ? répondit le sorcier sombre visiblement aussi énervé que tout à l'heure.

- Severus, vous êtes en train de ruiner votre relation !

- Je sais ce que je fais ! Lys avait besoin de se faire réprimander !

- Votre fille n'a besoin en aucun cas de réprimandes !

Le sorcier planta son regard dans celui de Minerva.

- Puisque vous connaissez mieux Lys que moi, de quoi a-t-elle besoin ? répondit Severus avec agacement.

- De douceur ! explosa-t-elle.

Le sorcier resta sans voix. Il avait toujours aimé et protégé sa fille. Elle ne s'était jamais plaint de manquer de tendresse ou d'autre chose.

- Votre fille était effondrée hier soir.

Elle se radoucit soudainement et continua:

- Lys a craqué sous la pression. Elle est jeune et nous lui avons fait jouer le rôle d'un adulte.

Elle respira profondément.

- Comment une jeune fille pourrait s'imaginer en train de fleurir la tombe de son père, mort sous ses yeux sans être totalement effondrée ? demanda-t-elle.

Severus tourna la tête, tout était confus dans son esprit.

- Vous vous êtes inquiété pour votre fille et c'est normal. Mais ne la tenez pas pour responsable.

Minerva posa une main sur l'épaule de son collègue qui n'eut pas la force de protester.

- Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant c'est à vous deux de réparer vos erreurs.

La sorcière tourna les talons et s'arrêta devant la porte.

- Ce qui s'est passé ici ne quittera pas ces murs, termina-t-elle avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Rogue resta seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait mal agi mais comment réparer cela ? Il ne le savait pas mais il ne se permettrait pas de perdre sa fille unique comme il avait perdu sa mère.

Lys resta longtemps près du lac avant de remonter au château. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et défit ses bagages. Elle sortit enfin dans le but de récupérer son reptile. Elle chercha dans tout le château mais ne trouva pas Harry. La jeune fille passait devant l'infirmerie quand elle entendit la voix du garçon. Elle poussa la porte et pointa son regard sur le jeune homme qui discutait avec son père. Elle ne daigna pas regarder ce dernier et fit plutôt signe à son reptile rayé de lâcher le bras d'Harry pour rejoindre le sien.

Elle referma la porte aussitôt et tomba nez à nez avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Vous devriez essayer de pardonner et d'arranger les choses Mademoiselle.

Le lendemain, Lys enfila son jean et son col roulé sans manche noirs habituels. Elle passa sa cape et mis ses bottes puis partit vers le hall après avoir démêlé ses mèches brunes.

La salle était déserte. Il était très tôt mais le petit déjeuner était déjà sur les tables. Lys attrapa un morceau de pain et sortit. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du pont que l'on venait de reconstruire. Lys, en faisant attention à ne pas tomber dans le vide, mâchonna son déjeuner de fortune. Elle ignorait qu'à l'étage, son père la regardait, triste.

Lys entreprit une ronde dans l'école. La même qu'elle faisait quand elle protégeait Harry. Elle regardait les salles avec nostalgie, touchait les tableaux avec tristesse, apercevait les élèves avec envie. Lys termina sa ronde vers la statue de Dumbledore. Elle s'assit. Quelqu'un s'approcha. Hermione la rejoignit.

- Ton père avait fait un pacte avec lui. Je le sais, lui avoua la jeune blonde.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Lys, étonnée.

- Rogue a versé une larme après le départ de Voldemort dans le hangar à bateaux. Il a demandé à Harry de la prendre et de la verser dans la pensine.

- Je comprends mieux.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et Hermione fondit en larmes.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir crue, sanglota-t-elle. Rogue n'était pas un assassin !

Lys ne savait quoi faire. Elle prit les mains d'Hermione et les serra. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de consoler. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'ami.

Les deux jeunes femmes remontèrent ensemble vers l'école. Hermione informa Lys qu'il y allait avoir un bal le lendemain soir et lui fit promettre d'y venir.

Lys fit un dernier tour dans l'école et se rendit cette fois vers le miroir du Riséd. Comme avant la Grande Bataille, elle se posta devant le miroir et aperçut sa mère. L'adolescente était aspirée par ce grand cadre orné et aimait y plonger le regard. Quand elle doutait de tout, c'était le seul objet qui lui montrait ce qu'elle devait faire ou lui redonnait espoir. Tandis que la jeune fille observait tous les traits de sa mère, un homme apparut derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras, c'est comme cela que Lys reconnut son père très jeune. Elle se vit apparaitre enfant, souriante, entre les deux adultes.

- J'ai toujours vu mes parents dans ce miroir, intervint une voix.

Lys se retourna d'un coup et sortit sa baguette avec une vitesse hallucinante. L'intrus qui se trouvait tout près d'elle fut obligé de reculer. La jeune fille baissa son arme en soupirant quand elle reconnut Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je t'ai suivie, je voulais te parler.

- De quoi ? continua la jeune femme en rangeant son arme.

- Un peu de tout.

- Ok, on remonte alors, termina Lys en jetant un regard triste au miroir.

Sur le chemin du retour Harry n'osa pas parler de ce qu'il ressentait depuis que Poudlard avait été détruite et de la peur qu'il avait eut durant toutes ces années. Il essayait de reprendre une vie normale de sorcier mais c'était difficile. Ils n'échangèrent que des banalités et il lui dit qu'il irait au bal avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron. Et que ce dernier y allait avec Hermione.

- Et toi ? demanda le sorcier à la cicatrice.

- Ben…hésita-t-elle.

La jeune brune n'y avait pas pensé, sincèrement. Le sorcier lui passa un bras autour du cou en souriant.

- On te refilera bien à quelqu'un, rit-il.

- N'y pense même pas Potter ! renchérit-elle en se dégageant.

Quand Lys fut seule elle traîna encore dans les couloirs. Elle passa dans la cour et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de l'infirmerie qui était encore éclairée par une lumière dorée. Un vase était placé contre la fenêtre et les rideaux étaient ouverts. La jeune brune remarqua les fleurs fanées dans le vase et reconnut des lys. Elle esquissa un sourire et sut que son père avait laissé dépérir le bouquet après leur dispute. C'était évident.

Lys sortit sa baguette et pointa le vase.

- _Félorita_, chuchota la magicienne.

Les fleurs se redressèrent lentement et ouvrirent leurs pétales en reprenant leur teinte blanche. L'adolescente se sentit un peu mieux.


End file.
